Slayers
by bladeron123
Summary: Buffy's death in L.A. shortly after the series finale of Angel, causes an apocalypse in the future, sending a slayer and his three friends, on a mission through time to stop L.A. from going to hell in the first place. Rating changed to mature. scenes of torture, and language.
1. Intro Note

Slayers

Introduction

NOTE: slayers is a prologue series to my, continuation to BtVS. As I can't stand the comics, very few things from the comics, will occur, if things from the comics do occur they, will be treated differently, in the series. Slayers, is set in two timelines, following two sets of characters, one set consists of: Buffy, Willow, and Faith. The other, three characters, currently have no set names, apart from one, Elliott. Slayers, currently, will consist of thirteen chapters; each chapter will have at least 6000 words, and will represent 1 episode. The chapter count may increase again not set in stone, the max count is 24. This will not be written in script format.

This intro page will be updated, with a complete cast of characters, episode summary's, villain profiles, and other things I think may be of importance.

Cast of characters

Main

1st timeline

Buffy Summers: Vampire Slayer, California native, currently lives in London.

Willow Rosenburg: Wiccan, California native, currently lives in London.

Faith Lehane: Vampire Slayer, Massachusetts native, currently lives in London.

Dawn Summers: The Key, California native, currently lives in Cleveland.

2nd timeline

Nick Creighton: Solider, New York native, L.A. Slayer Base 2024.

Elliott Daniels: Vampire Slayer (this will be explained, I just have about 15 possibilities in my head and I'm not sure which one to go with.) , Colorado native, L.A. Slayer Base 2024.

Minor

1st timeline

Rupert Giles: Watcher, U.K. native, currently lives in London.

Violet: Slayer, birthplace unknown, currently lives in Cleveland.

Rona: Slayer, birthplace unknown, currently lives in Cleveland.

Xander Harris: Commander of Cleveland slayer force, California native, currently lives in Cleveland.

2nd timeline

Sineya: The first slayer, birthplace unknown, whereabouts unknown.

NOTE ON MINOR CHARACTERS: In this story minor characters may appear up to 5 times, or may not appear at all, this is subject to change.

Villain Profiles

NOTE ON VILLAINS: The only two villains I have worked out are, Kennedy, and The First. Kennedy, is a villain mainly, because I can't stand her, and I don't Believe that The First was destroyed, because evil can never be destroyed.

Kennedy: Slayer, Ex-Girlfriend of willow. 6 months after Sunnydale's Destruction, Kennedy was discovered sneaking info. To Wolfram and Hart, after this discovery she stole Tara's soul from the afterlife and attempted to use it steal willows magic to empower the Circle of the Black Thorn. She was stopped by Buffy and Faith. Shortly after, she fled with Tara's soul. Her whereabouts are currently unknown.

The First: The root of all evil, currently dormant.


	2. Arrival

Episode 1

Arrival

She left Rome when she learned. She went nowhere in particular, she was just so angry that staying wasn't an option. She never thought she would feel the pain again, the pain she felt only once before, the pain of betrayal, she felt wrong, like it was somehow her fault, she knew it wasn't, but she felt it was. It was hard to believe, after dying twice, 7 end of the world scenarios, 6 not which she stopped herself. She could not catch a break. No, while she no longer lived on the hellmouth but her life still sucked. Losing her friend; being forced to search for slayers, and train them while her sister and Giles got the watchers council re-established, her life went from one hell to another; at least Christmas had been peace full. After that the true hell began, Xanders suicide, the trouble with Kennedy, and now this. It was the same as before, well no it wasn't, technically Andrew did it, but her ex-watcher had instigated it. She had not truly trusted Giles, since he had drugged her, but it was hard to think that he would keep something this big from her. Spike, alive and well, in Rome, just hours before, and they did not tell her.

The scene changed, and she no longer stared into the memory that drove her here. Now she stared, vision fading, at the alleyway, the massive buildings forming a hall to whatever lay beyond. She took one last look at her surroundings, the twin buildings walls spreading upward into darkness, one of which she rested against, the three dumpsters that lined the alley, and the creature, whose blade had sliced opened her abdomen and the blood to pool around her. Buffy Summers placed her hand over her stomach, the wet feel of the blood sickened her, so did the smell. Of all the times she died this had to be the worst, waiting until your heart stopped, fully aware, she had lost all since of time, she tried to grasp it again, but it was too hard and she again turned to stare down the alley. She saw the figures approach, but when the distance was breached, and they were close enough that she could have discerned their identities, she was gone.

…..

The man was tired. Tired of everything, tired of life, tired of the war, tired of loss, but, at that exact moment, he was tired of running. He'd been told to hit the ground running, but, as usual, he, nick, had dismissed it as a joke. That was the line commonly used in anything depicting war, TV, movies, books, any type of story with war, at least stories he'd seen or read, had that line. He did not expected it to be used in such a literal sense. Now, because of his stupidity he was running for his life, and he could not run fast enough. He supposed that if he'd listened and hit the ground running that he would not be in the current situation. He glanced behind him, he had seen vampires before, but never one like this. The creature was large, but not tall, with an oval shaped head. It had large eye sockets, which, unlike normal vampires, were embedded further into the beast's skull, the eyes themselves were white with oval shaped pupils. The skin was pale, and was dotted with a bruise-like color, he could see the creature's ribs which nearly protruded from its exposed chest. The arms were long and thin, with that same skin-color. The creature's hands were larger, with long white fingers, attached to the fingers were long yellowed finger nails. He knew one thing, if anything uglier than that existed, he would kill himself. He turned and continued, using the last of his energy to put as much distance between him and the creature as possible. His energy ran out, he turned again, the creature, approached, and he, nick, did nothing. He could no longer move; he stared as the thing closed the ground, and accepted his death.

It did not come; he looked up when the creature was kicked back. His savior was a man of average height. He had light blonde hair, and was wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black leather pants. Despite having little muscle, the man was holding well against the creature. A punch, followed by a kick to head, and the creature was stunned, before it could regain its composure the blonde cut the creature's head off with a sword. Dust, well that proved it, the creature was, a vampire.

"Sorry about that, only just got word of your arrival" the man said. "What's your name?"

Nick looked up at the man. "Nick" she responded getting to his feet.

"Nick, what" the man asked looking at him.

"Oh, sorry, Nick Creighton" Nick said a look of shock spreading on his face as his mind fully comprehended the short battle.

"I'm Elliott Daniels" the man said.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked ignoring the man's words.

"Do What?" Elliott asked.

Nick gestured to the pile of dust. "kill that thing so fast"

Elliott laughed. "Years of practice" he extended his hand to Nick.

"Oh." Nick said shaking Elliott's hand.

"Well, Nick, I have a question for you"' Elliott said releasing Nick's hand.

"What?" Nick asked.

He laughed. "What the hell did you do to get assigned here?" The words came out grimly.

…

The black haired woman watched as the man began to cower against the wall as she approached, for some odd reason she found it pleasing. She was enraged and Andrew could clearly tell, she stepped forward her black leather boots slamming on the floor, causing the room to fill with a loud echoing sound. The door slammed behind her. "Hey Andrew, is there something you'd like to tell me" her voice was calm and lingered on the air.

Andrew fought back tears as he looked at her. "Nothing your powerfulness, I," hesitation, sweat running down the boy's face, she saw it all.

"How many times have we been through this, lying, not a good idea." She snapped her fingers. A smile crossed her face when she heard the sharp snapping sound. He let out a cry of pain.

She laughed. "Now, Andrew" she said as she approached. "Answer my question," another step, she was towering above him. "What did you do wrong?"

Andrew tried to push himself further against the wall. "Nothing, I, I did nothing." Another crack; followed by another cry of pain.

"Andrew," she said. "There are 24 ribs in the human body." Snap. "I suggest you answer my question," she continued. Snap. "Quickly, you still have 20 left" she said.

Andrew clutched his chest. He winced in pain. "it was Giles's idea" he cried. Snap, another cry.

She laughed again, a smile spread across her face. "Wrong answer" Snap. "you know I can do this all day."

Andrew whimpered and said. "We," Snap. "I mean I, lied to Angel and Spike"

Snap. "And" she asked. Andrew hesitated he did not feel pain. Snap. He doubled over as it hit him.

"Andrew, I can make the pain go away, but if you keep lying" Snap. Another wave of pain ran through the boy.

"I hurt Buffy," he said.

The woman smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere. How?" she asked.

"I," Snap. "I, lied to her" the pain lessened.

She stepped away. "See. All better." She turned and started to walk away.

Andrew stood to his feet and shouted. "But Giles is right you know, Angel can't be trusted"

She stopped and turned. "Bad idea," she said coldy. She smiled, he looked confused, she moved her hand in a counterclockwise circle. The sound of ripping flesh was oddly comforting, she laughed as the boy screamed, smiled as his right arm was slowly ripped away from his body. Blood sprayed from the wound and pooled around the boy; it sadly wouldn't kill him, she didn't kill anymore. She turned once more and walked out of the boys apartment.

Authors Note: this is only about a 4th of the episode; I just wanted to get something up. Let me know what you think. (This will be removed when I upload the rest of the episode.)

…


End file.
